1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method for providing maintenance service for long-term capital equipment or fixtures by providing a warranty on the long-term capital equipment or fixtures in conjunction with a purchase of initial maintenance service while the warranty transfers from an owner to a provider the risk of maintaining performance of the long-term capital equipment or fixtures within a reasonable range from a predetermined start-up standard. In particular, the long-term capital equipment or fixtures are first repaired to reach the start-up standard and then maintained according to a maintenance schedule. For purposes of this invention, the term “owner” includes any person, party or entity that has ownership rights, a security interest, trusteeship responsibility or other legal control over the capital equipment or fixture in question, while the term “provider” shall refer to the person, party or entity responsible for the operation of the maintenance service and warranty.
2. Description of Related Arts
Long-term capital equipment or fixtures require good design, quality materials and proper installation to perform successfully. Once long-term capital equipment or fixtures have been installed, nothing is more critical to its long-term performance than proper maintenance. For example, roof leaks not only can be difficult to detect but providing proper repair will insure lasting performance. Rather than relying upon common sense to dictate maintenance and repairs, there is a need for a systematic approach. This is evident in view of the fact that each roof exhibits different qualities and the longevity and cost of replacement depends on the quality of the roof at the outset and the quality of labor and materials involved. Roof renovation and preventive maintenance can extend roof life up to 100%. The cost of renovating a roof is about ten to thirty percent of the cost of a new roof. If action is taken in time, there is no need to re-roof. The development of new technology and techniques in leak prevention and maintenance have resulted in an efficient and effective innovation in roof maintenance.
Roofing is not that same old kettle of hot asphalt that the construction industry has seen applied with more or less the same techniques for over a hundred years. It has become an ever-changing focus on technology and the waterproofing relationship to the building envelope. With over twenty generic types of roof systems and scores of manufacturers producing countless numbers of products, the combinations of roofing systems can be overwhelming. It is somewhere within those aforementioned boundaries that the fundamentals of roofing facts and fiction get a little blurry. Roofing, as any other industry, will evolve in cycles based upon its current technology and profitability of application.
A video or infrared analysis of a roof will identify most of the potential problem areas. After restoration of the roof, a routine maintenance program will ensure the performance of the roof. There are many companies providing roof maintenance programs. Benefits of a roof maintenance program include the ability to detect visible problems in the early stages, to avoid costly repairs caused by water damage, to record the maintenance history, and to prevent leaks before they occur, allow planning and budgeting for the maintenance service.
Under the MAGCO's Roof Maintenance Program, each roof is first evaluated to determine it's serviceability, based on age, condition and quality; then it will be placed in different categories of maintenance services. The staff of the MAGCO's Roof Maintenance Program (http://www.magco.com/roofmaint.html) recommends initial corrective repairs to be completed prior to a yearly service contract being offered. The costs vary depending on category and building size. However, the information is not organized electronically.
Roof Consultant's, Inc.'s Roof Maintenance Program (http://www.roofconsultants.com/ROOFMAINTENANCE.html) is implemented at the beginning of the roof s life for a new roof or an existing roof after rehabilitation to bring the roof up to a maintainable condition. Once the existing conditions are corrected, Roof Consultant's, Inc. begins its five year Roof Maintenance Program and continue to maintain the roof system throughout it's duration. During the term of the maintenance agreement, Roof Consultant's, Inc. visits the facility a minimum of two times annually. Upon each visit, Roof Consultant's, Inc. makes arrangements for corrective and preventive repairs to keep the roof in a serviceable condition. If the roof is properly functioning at the end of the agreement, Roof Consultant's, Inc. offers the option of extending an otherwise conventional maintenance agreement.
Anthony Roofing Ltd. (ARL) provides five discreet maintenance programs, modest to aggressive, (http://www.anthonyroofing.com/maintain.htm) to suit different needs and budgets. ARL works with a client to develop a plan to maintain and protect a specific roofing asset with separate pieces of tools such as Roof Condition Analysis, Multi-year Computerized Budget Planning, CAD Drawing and Documentation, Emergency Repair Service, Regular Preventive Maintenance, and Leak-Free Warranty Repairs. In particular, its only fully-computerized system, the Multi-Year Computerized Budget Planning System, is separated from, rather than integrated with, its semi-computerized system, the CAD Drawings And Documentation System. The Multi-Year Computerized Budget Planning System applies computer software to provide multi-year budget planning information for one building, or for multiple facilities. The budget information is prioritized based upon the condition of each roof. A permanent database is maintained to track real costs over the long-term, so that the Multi-Year Computerized Budget Planning System can identify problem areas, and also see the cost benefits of maintaining your roofing asset. Anthony's CAD Drawings And Documentation System is manually operated by staff in the CAD department to provide drawings as part of their initial Roof Condition Analysis, or to document conditions during the term of a maintenance agreement. There is a need to computerize and integrate all the systems.
Building owners' purchasing decisions of maintenance services typically are influenced by warranties provided. Such conventional warranties provided by roofing materials manufacturers or roofing contractors are not intended to transfer any substantive level of risk from the building owner to the warranty provider. A building owner cannot neglect or ignore the need for roof system maintenance after a new roof system that features a long-term warranty is installed. Most roof system warranties for a existing roof are reactive, rather than proactive, solutions to roofing problems. For example, most warranties provide for only limited repairs once a roofing problem (e.g., leakage) is detected if the problem is included within the warranty's limited coverage, as they are only responsible for meeting the service requirements as defined by the agreed scope of work. Also, most roof system warranties contain specific provisions that require building owners to properly maintain roof systems during the warranties' terms. In many cases, for legitimate reasons, the building owners are unable or unwilling to perform their own maintenance in conjunction with a traditional warranty. A traditional warranty falls short of meeting the need for roof system maintenance. Therefore, in order to achieve an effective roof system maintenance program, a vehicle for transferring roof performance risk from the build-owner to another party is needed.
Generally, a private/commercial build-owner may purchase a service or maintenance program for as long a time period as the industry offers; current industry standards limit such programs to five years. However, current U.S. public financing laws generally limits the purchase of service agreements by a public agency to one-year increments. Consequently, a vehicle for providing maintenance service beyond one-year increments to the public sector is also needed.
There are many systems for diagnosing problems associated with long-term fixtures or equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,273 shows a leak detection system for roofs. In combination with the detecting units, position and direction locator apparatus are used to localize the source of the leak and the extent of any water damage caused thereby (Abstract). Some inventions further include a failure-anticipating feature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,474 shows a failure-anticipating system for air-conditioning equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,387 shows a cyclical maintenance worker and work schedule table preparation system. The system focuses on matching labor with scheduled maintenance work. The system describes a worker data memory for storing the names, work details, last working dates, but it fails to explain how the frequencies of the maintenance work of buildings are decided. Further, it does not mention a predetermined start-up standard or repairing the fixtures or equipment to reach a predetermined start-up standard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,486 shows an aircraft maintenance system which simply accepts the remaining life of a part rather than implementing repairs to the part to reach a predetermined start-up standard as in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,957 shows an air-conditioning servicing system which does teach diagnosing problems of air-conditioning equipment and repairing the equipment to reach a predetermined standard. However, such a standard is not a start-up standard of a maintenance schedule or a maintenance contract.
A professional roofing contractor will offer periodic maintenance inspections throughout the year, which help ensure a project complies with the standards specified in the warranty. To effectively manage roof assets, one must first determine what are the existing conditions. The integrity of a roofing system is reliant on more than the roofing membrane alone. There are other components which directly affect the overall performance of the system. These components include; the substrate (or deck), insulation, penetrations, flashings (Parapet wall, Curb, Gutter, Roof to wall termination etc.), and roof top equipment just to name a few. A maintenance program usually consists of a detailed visual examination of the roof system, flashing and insulation to identify potential problem areas. Establishing a regular roof system maintenance program is as important as selecting a professional roofing contractor and the proper roof system for a building. The most effective way to keep a roof system performing over time is for the owner or maintenance manager to develop a long-term relationship with a professional roofing contractor. A professional roofing contractor knows the local building codes and practices, understands the components of different roof systems and can make recommendations about materials and roof systems for a specific building. A professional contractor also can respond quickly with trained, experienced workers if a problem arises. Maintenance programs offer many advantages. By establishing a maintenance program, a maintenance executive is taking a proactive approach rather than a reactive one—identifying a problem during its early stages and scheduling regular maintenance checks also can reveal potential areas for leaks before they happen. A maintenance program ensures a planned approach to managing a roof system and allows preparation for long-term capital expenditures. Developing a relationship with a professional roofing contractor allows the response time to be greatly improved.